1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electromagnetic relay using a coil in which turns of wire are wound on an iron core is known. The electromagnetic relay is provided to supply electric power when a current flows through the coil and terminal contacts are brought in contact with each other by an electromagnetic force of the coil. To set the contacts in an ON or OFF state, a spring or the like is used in the electromagnetic relay and at least one of the contacts is connected to the spring. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 06-223697 discloses an electromagnetic relay of this type.
However, when a large-current or high-voltage electric power is supplied by the electromagnetic relay according to the related art, problems of power loss and safety arise. In order to reduce the power loss and improve the safety, it is undesirable that current flows in portions of the electromagnetic relay other than the portion needed for supplying the electric power.